The return of the pink horror!
by sahara scarlet
Summary: The return of yachiru from a 130 year hiatus meets some surprising finate Byachiru though in much later chapters. PERMANENT HIATUS! I have no intention of ever updating, please dont bother following it. I have given up on it.
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN

When the announcement for shinigami assignments to the REAL WORLD was posted to all the squads, Yachiru was the last person anyone would expect to take it up. Zaraki shook his head ruefully whenever he remembered her answer to his question:

"Why would you want to go to the REAL WORLD squirt?"

"Ah, Ken-chan, that's where all the candy comes from. And I love candy!"

"You do know your contract will last for 200 years?" Yachiru nodded her head vigorously.

"Aha, but I want to have fun too like you and ichi-ichi have whenever your there."

That had been awhile back. Personally, he didn't think the kid could handle hollows out there, but who was he to judge? There was no better way to learn was there?"

Right know he was lounging in I his squad quarters when Yumichika and Ikkaku walked by.

"Eh, taichou, aren't you going to see Yachiru off?", they questioned. Zaraki grunted and stretched himself fully on his futon.

"It's not like she's dying or anything. I'll see her some day."

Shrugging, they left him in peace. It wouldn't do to talk to him too much. You may say something to offend the 11th squad captain and find yourself challenged to a duel.

By the sneaky gate, a sizeable crowd had gathered. Apart from the shinigami who had signed up, several 11th squad members and the Shinigami Women's Association had come to see Yachiru off. The gate opened when she was still saying goodbye.

"…bye big-booby, bye leggy-leggy, bye baldy!" The gate guard firmly tapped her firmly on the shoulder.

"It's time to go, fukutaichou. The gates are beginning to close." She nodded and quickly run to the gate. Giving a last short wave before the small figure disappeared into the winding current.

"How long do you think she'll last?" Yumichika asked as they walked back. His best friend scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"He, a fortnight in the least…" They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. The REAL WORLD was great and all but once the excitement of being there faded away she'd get bored and come back. But what they didn't count on (among others from their squad) was that she didn't come back after a fortnight, a month or even a year. Time flew past and people gradually forgot about the young 11th squad fukutaichou. Most of those who signed up came back after a decade or so, but the young pink haired girl was nowhere in sight. She'd refused to use the Technological department's cable live view for reports and instead preferred to go audio the whole way. She wanted Zaraki to see how much she'd grown over the years. Very few had ever come face to face with her for more than sixty years. Those who did were told to keep her whereabouts a secret.

_Around 130 years later_

Yachiru watched the hell butterfly fly from her cupped hands. It rose slowly at first, then quickly gained momentum and flew high into the sky, until the darkness of the night swallowed it whole. She sighed heavily. She'd decided to go back to soul society. It wasn't a choice she wanted to act out on, but circumstances forced her hand. Besides, it would be great to meet all her old friend's; she tried to cheer her self up .She leaned back into the bench and stared at the memorial stone in front of her.

_**KENCHI MAKAKI **_

It read, in hard cold lettering. The rose haired young woman closed her eyes, only to have the shadows of the past haunt her.

_Yachiru knelt to the little boy's height. If she had to guess, he was no more than nine. He possessed unruly brown locks and biggest cobalt-blue eye she'd ever seen. He was dressed in a blue shirt and white short's, a pair of little black shoes on his feet. The only thing that differed from him and any other child was the short bit of chain sticking out of his chest._

"_What's your name?", she asked gently. The little boy still great fat tears in his eyes. Yachiru had just saved him from a hollow that had chased him a good bit around town._

"_K-k-kenchi", he mumbled softly, hiding his eyes behind his eyes his bangs. She ruffled his soft hair playfully._

"_See, that wasn't so hard." She reached for her zanpaktou ,ready to send him to soul society, but once he saw her go for her katana, he freaked out. Seeing her slice the hollow that had been after him into ribbons didn't look reassuring. She may look gentle, but now he knew how dangerous she really was._

"_NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! I don't wanna die!"_

_Yachiru tired to convince him that she wasn't about to kill him but he wouldn't believe her. Sighing heavily she sheathed her sword and put her hand's up._

"_Look, am not going to hurt you. I promise." He gave her an uncertain look before he suddenly blurted: _

"_What are you?"_

_She blinked in surprise. No many people asked about her profession. Kenchi took her sudden surprise for disapproval._

"_A-a-am sorry. I didn't mean to b rude.", H said quickly, a panicky look on his face. Yachiru put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him._

"_It's O.K, I'll tell you." He peered at her from behind his hair._

"_I'm what you call a death god…?_

* The shrill beeping of her watch wrenching her from her thoughts, 11.46 P.M it silently read.. She rose from the wooden bench and walked back home. In a couple of hours she'd be back in Soul Society. In just a few hours.

**Phewwww…. That's finally over. For all my following readers, now that I've inherited a laptop and made deal with a cyber café owner, look forward to longer decent chappie's! PS/:My new nick is Sahara scarlet now, there were so many Scarlet Ribbons that I couldn't even find myself even if I SEARCHED! I apologise to all those who were waiting 4 a new update, It'll come up as soon as I finish putting things into order. Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hisen yawned loudly into the cold morning mist. He couldn't believe his guard duty was pushed unto five in the morning! He glanced at his companion from the corner of his eye. Dammiit! Miza was half asleep already. Hisen was pissed off just looking at him. He threw a pebble at Miza's cheek. Hard.

"O-W-W-W-W!"

"Wake up you lazy lout!"

"WHAT! I was wide awake man. Whatcha do that for?"

"I just can't stand you dozzing there when I do all the work!"

"What work?"

Hisen face-palmed himself before retorting sharply, "The senkai gate can't open itself you fool."

"Oh, yeah." Miza replied after a moment's pause. He hadn't really thought of it that way. Hisen gave a derisive snort and turned away. Man this guy was hopeless. A few tense moments passed by in stony silence. Miza knew his friend was in a foul mood, but the air was downright oppressive. Risking his wrath Miza asked conversationally, "You know who's coming through the gate, man?"

"No." Was the sour reply. But when Miza gave him long expectant look, he finally cracked. Rubbing the sides of his temple hard he said, "Ah, I dunno. I only got orders that one of us was coming through the gate by dawn. From the REAL WORLD that is."

Hardly had he finished talking when the Senkai gate creaked open. Out of the mist, a dozen hell butterflies flew out. Then the light shuffling of feet approaching them could be heard. Miza squinted is eyes into the hazy gloom. He could only make out a steadily darkening figure approaching them.

"Hey Hisen. Can you tell who it is?"

Hisen glared at him. "How would I know? Am seeing just as much as you are?" Miza, tired of his friend's snippy replies, gave him a glare of his own.

"Jeez. I was just asking!" As they bickered with each other, they didn't notice the figure behind them until it spoke.

"Hey guys…", said a sultry voice. They turned around in a whirl, the very sight caused their eyes to widen to sauce like proportions. Standing before them was them was frankly the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. Her long pink hair had been caught in a braid and she was dressed in a rocker shirt and ripped jeans. Her hands were tucked snugly into the pockets of snowy white jumper. It was only when she stood next to them did they notice how tall she was too.

Glancing at each other in an unspoken agreement, they unsheathed their swords and turned on her.

"Whoa," Yachiru said, holding her hands up, "am on your side."

"We don't believe you. As far as were concerned, we had orders to let a Shinigami in…" Hisen informed her, pointing the sword in her direction. Yachiru used her right finger to push the blade away from her.

"Ah, that would be me?"

"You don't understand," Miza explained. "We have orders to let only shinigami through, and you're obviously a human soul. From Rukongai perhaps?"

Yachiru felt slightly offended. Rukongai? Her? They must be joking. No doubt they were posted as guards well beyond her time since they couldn't recognize her. She let the insult slide. Besides; her street clothes weren't helping her argument much.

"Am telling you I'm a Shinigami," she repeated stubbornly.

Hisen and Miza had been day guards a little over sixty years now, so they knew almost everyone who'd been assigned REAL WORLD assignments. They'd never seen her before and they were almost certain she couldn't be one of them. Just to humour her though, he said: "Fine. If you want to pass through you'll have to tell us your name and squad." Ha! They were sure to catch her in her lies now! Yachiru frowned in consternation. "I-I-I can't", she said shortly. If she said anything now it would ruin everything! She'd wanted it to surprise everyone with her sudden appearance. Especially Zaraki. If she talked now, these guards were sure to blab in flashstep.

"Can't let you pass," Miza said with regret, "you'll just have to wait for a decent hour of the morning to get verification." She smacked the palm of her hand to her head.

"What? Wait here until-gods- knew what hour of the day? By then the surprise would be totally ruined. Sighing in defeat, she took the lesser of the two evils.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Miza gave his friend a clearly triumphant look. Ha! He'd cracked her. Hisen was always terrible with women. Breathing in, she said the word s she hadn't said in decades.

"I am the fukutaichou for squad 11 under captain Zaraki."

There was a slight pause of disbelief before the two guards burst in raucous laughter. Annoyed now, Yachiru scrunched her eyebrows and witted for the storm to pass.

"What?" she asked crossly, when one of them seemed to recovered from his self-induced fit. Hisen wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hai. That was a good one. That's a real rib-cracker." He gave her a renewed sharper glance. "The 11th squad already has a vice-captain," the guard informed her, "…and he's a man. You'd better spin another tale lady." Curiosity pricked her conscience. "Who is it? What's his name?"

"There's no way were telling you anything." Hisen said with a fresh note of authority in his voice. "As far as we know, you're a ryoka attempting to inflitrate Seretei and we won't allow that. If you want to be apprehended peacefully, you' better come with us."

"What are you doing? We can't arrest her! Our only orders is to guard these gates." Miza growled.

"That's exactly what were doing", Hisen said from the side of his mouth as he approached Yachiru with a raised sword. "Were protecting Soul Society from an evil enemy ryoka who was attempting to breach in. Don't you see Miza? This is our big break! Once we hand her over, the higher-ups will see our service and BAM! We'll be seated officers in no time."

Yachiru's brow rose with amusement. This was just not her day, was it? She had to run into saw over-ambitious guards who saw her as no more than a stepping stone towards their promotion. She watched this Miza-guy warm up to the idea and finally raise his sword against her too.

"Sorry babe, this isn't personal." He told her. She ginned in reply, "Am sorry, but this isn't personal for me either. Am going in whether you want me to or not." And with that, before any of them could react, she aimed a few lightning quick kicks and punches that had them unconscious in a minute. Using one of their spare hell butterflies, she sent a message to Gotei 13 requesting for an additional deployment of guards at the gate. As she watched the butterfly disappear it occurred to her that her little stunt would get her in a lot of trouble…but what the heck! Those guys were pissing her off anyway.

Shunpoeing out of the scene, she had a house call she had to make to a certain taichou…

_**This took me 4hrs of non-stop writing. Don't hold your breath waiting for a quick update! Creative criticism is appreciated greatly. Please tell me what you think about it! Luv S.S**_


	3. Chapter 3

_O.k. some of you may not know this but The return of the pink horror! was original the story The return written up a few months ago. In A bid o revise it I messed up **big time** and ff stripped me of its author rights and as a result lost all my fans. I was practically devastated. I thought:** 4 sure** **they won't let it appear** and surprise surprise, I already have some reviews! Phew! Now that av'e stopped blabbing, let's get it on!_

Zaraki Kenpachi woke up to the feel of a strange reiatsu in his bedroom. But before he could think of reaching up for his sword, s blinding white hot light pierced past his eyeballs. Someone had pulled the blinds wide open, and they were killing his eyes. Dammit! He'd kill he sonofa-!

"Hi Ken-chan! Sleepy head as always!". A bright cheery voice hailed him. Then a sudden weight fell one end of his bed. Trying valiantly to adjust his eyes to the light, he squinted to find wide brown eyes staring back at him in amusement.

"Yachiru…?", he croaked. Him without his sake in the morning made him hoarse and grumpy. She gave him a wide grin and jumped off the bed.

"Hai! I thought you'd never tell! Hey Ken-chan, do I look older to you?" Zaraki gave her a sharp glare. That question had a really obvious answer. Of course the brat had grown. Grown so much that he was having a hard time trying to associate his former rosy cheeked vice-captain and the beautiful young woman currently prattling happily along in his room. Frankly, the whole thing was rather disconcerting.

"…and I can't believe you gave away my post so quickly! Ave been gone, what? A hundred years? Give or take a few…" Zaraki brushed a hand down his face in distraction. "Shut your trap you," he muttered grouchily. "I haven't drunk anything yet. It's friggin' six in the morning!"

_Later that morning_

Yachiru walked a little behind Zaraki, trying to keep up with his wide strides. She was dressed in Shinigami robes this time and her hair was loosed into an easy ponytail. Though all those who met the fight-loving captain greeted him with the usual deference, they wondered silently who the newbie was. Poor girl, she didn't look like she'd last in the 11th squad for long. Finally they reached the 11ths dojo.

"Eh Zaraki-taichou, who the hell is that?", Ikkaku asked curiously. But before he could even say a word, Yachiru popped up from behind Zaraki's back.

"Ne, baldy. You can't really have forgotten me, can you?" Some of the guys who heard that cracked up while Yumichika held onto him tight, preventing him from doing anything too rash. Grr! Ikkaku growled furiously to himself. There was only one person who called him that to his face and got away with it. Yachiru waited patiently for him to connect the dots.

"Ya…chiru?" She laughed into his clearly shocked face. "He, so you do remember! Although you don't look like you believe it much." Ikkaku had been pointing at her and gapping like a fish out of water. Turning to Zaraki again, she asked eagerly, "Where's the vice-captain? I want to see who you replaced me with." The 11th squad captain snorted in disapproval while Ikkaku and Yumichika eyed each other uneasily. This was no good. Yachiru, oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere, craned her neck round the squad room in an attempt to meet her successor.

Suddenly, a slick-haired guy popped up in front of Yachiru's sights. "You rang?", he drawled, leering at her lecherously. Yachiru backed away quickly in digust. Blech. Looking up at him anew, she noticed the fukutaichou armband of her division. She threw Zaraki a dirty glance.

"You replaced me with _him_? _**Him**_?", she asked incredulously. Not believing this oily sleaze had taken up her post. Those who had remembered Yachiru before suddenly looked at her anew, not quite believing that their young former fukutaichou had grown up so fast. But damn was she hot!

Yumichika pulled her away by the arm before she made a scene. Once they were out of earshot, she put him on the spot.

"Who the **HELL** is that guy?", she demanded furiously, watching the pompous Shinigami walk around the room like he owned it. Sneaking not-so-veiled looks at her from across the room at her. She shuddered at the thought. Yumichika rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "That's Koru Nakumashi. He's been vice-captain for the last forty years now.

"But why did Ken-chan promote him? He knew I was coming back, right?" Yumichika raised a hand to fend off her demanding questions. "Look. It wasn't the captain's idea. Koru's the son of one of the high ranking noble families in Seretei, (am not really sure who) it is rumoured that he pressured the Captain-commander into letting him join the 13 protection squads. Rather than starting a feud, the soutaichou threw him here."

"He, so you're the kid fukutaichou I took over from?", Koru interrupted, suddenly appearing behind her. She gave him an answering glare and moved away from him. She was clearly not a kid anymore. Koru went on blabbing on how the 11th squad had gone to the dogs before he came along, and he would be better than she'd ever be. By the end of his long winded, self praising speech, everyone in the room wanted to beat the crap out of him. Zaraki had gotten so used to his big mouth flapping that he was hardly affected. Yachiru, royally pissed right now challenged him.

"Well if you're so confident that am below your standard, why don't we just fight for the fukutaichou's seat…? The sudden shocked expression on his face, like he wasn't expecting her to stand up for herself pushed her into adding, "Unless you're _scared._" Koru was quick object. "Hell no am I getting into this! I don't want to ruin my reputation with the ladies by beating up a defenceless kid."A vein popped up at the side of her head. Why that bastard! She oughtta- Ikkaku returned from is talk with the captain; he arching an eyebrow at the topic of discussion.

"So does that mean you're afraid of losing to a girl?", he asked the pompous 11th squad vice-captain. Koru swelled with indignation and denied it even more.

"Fine!", he said furiously, "I'll fight you!", he screeched. Pointing a finger at Yachiru. Cutting him off before he could start yapping again, she gave him the rules.

"It's a deal then. Whoever dies or gives up first loses. We'll do it two day's from now on our training grounds." He stood ram-rod straight and gave her a sick smile. "You'd better get your act together girl, cause am gonna crush you to death!" and with that he stalked away, leaving an equally pissed off Yachiru. The moment he was out of the door the whole place was in an uproar. Man, how they'd love to see him lose. It'd be the fight of the century!

Ikkaku took advantage of everyone's divided attention and took Yachiru aside. "I don't know how much you know about the guy," he begun seriously, "he's a leach with a big mouth to boot but don't underestimate him. He can be rather ruthless in battle and he won't hesitate to use dirty tricks to his advantage." She sighed and lifted the arm on her shoulder that he'd used when he was trying to shake some sense into her.

"Don't worry baldy; I'll be fine on my own. Besides, it's not like av'e been doing _nothing_ the whole time av'e been away."

He gave her a long searching look before he was satisfied. Grinning widely, he slapped her back hard.

"Man av'e wanted to beat the crap out of that guy for ages… (Slap.) Don't you dare lose that bet you've made. (Slap.) Am counting on-" A hard punch to the jaw had him biting his tongue at the end of that sentence.

"Quit it baldy! Am already in a bad mood as it is."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow," he muttered. Holding a hand to his bloody nose. And spitting out the blood out of his mouth. "Why did you do that?" She gave him a steely glare before he backed away from her quick. My, my, the girl had a temper…

_Inspired by the lovely review begging me to update I listened… Now seriously, the next update is not coming soon! So chillax. As always, creative criticism is appreciated and I take full responsibility for any misspells. I know how annoying that can get. Till next chappie…_

_Ta-ta_

_S.s_


	4. Chapter 4

Yachiru walked out of her squad dojo later in the day. It had been a long time since she attended the Shinigami Women's Association meeting. She felt a little giddy, meeting with all the faces she hadn't seen in years.

The hallways were oddly silent in her division, but she wasn't paying much attention to the atmosphere. Once she turned into one of the main corridors though, she noticed a large crowd of guys at one end. They were making a racket since they were obviously waiting for something. Too bad her curiosity would have to be assuaged another day. Turning on her heel, she bumped hard into someone.

"A-a-am sorry," she said apologetically, picking up the paper work she had knocked out of her poor victim's fingers. She looked up into the face a young man, whom she recognized from the name tag on his sleeve being from the fourth division. She handed over his paperwork back at him, but instead of taking them like any normal person would, he pointed frantically at her and started yelling: "Here she is! YOU GUY'S SHE'S RIGHT HERE!"

The moment the large crowd of guys spotted them, like bloodhounds caught on the scent of a kill, they bounded after them eagerly. Yachiru quickly got over her confusion and grabbed the fourth squader by the front of his robes.

"Why did you call them? Why are they after me?"

He gave her a small sheepish smile before replying, "There was word of a hot new babe in the 11th squad and were waiting to get first dibbs on…on…you." She didn't get a chance to grill him some more. Shunpoeing like her life depended on it; she looked for a route of escape. It took her a good while before she could shake off her pursuers and run into her meeting.

_At the S.W.A meeting…_

There was an abrupt silence the moment Yachiru run through the door and closed it with a big bang; leaning on it and breathing like she'd just run a marathon. Matsumoto was the first to recover from her surprise. Walking over to the young woman, she gave a killer hug while she squealed, "Hai Yachiru-san! It's so good to see you! I heard that you'd come back!"

Yachiru would have been surprised by that… if she wasn't being slowly smothered to death by her big breasts.

"Matsumoto-sama," Nemu said softly, "you're choking her you know."

Matsumoto let her go and gave her an unapologetic grin. "Sorry."

Everything went smoothly after that. As everyone was welcoming her back, and in the ensuing commotion, Matsumoto managed to pull two bottles of sake from her breasts while calling out for a celebration. Isane, slightly alarmed by the sight asked, "H-h-how did you do that?" Matsumoto gave her a sly grin before saying; "It's a trade secret. I could show you some time since your boobs look like they could hold a couple of bottles."

"Raingiku!", Nanao hissed from across the table they were seated at. "Keep your lewd ideas to yourself."

Matsumoto huffed. "WHAT? It wasn't my fault. Isane asked!" Isane quickly turned a vivid shade of red and refused to say anything more; hiding behind her pretty fingers in embarrassment.

"Why don't we have a party?", someone suggested, "you know, for Yachiru's return?"

Everyone quickly warmed up to the idea. It had been a long time since they had cut loose for a change, so a party sounded pretty good.

"Fine, since we have enough funds in or account, we can have a party in the next two days." Swinging down the president's gavel in her hand. Another bright bulb suggested, "Why don't we re-elect Yachiru to be president since she's back?" Nanao had taken over as president while Nemu was appointed as vice-president during her deployment to the REAL WORD. Yachiru quickly objected (much to their relief), she had her hands full; she claimed. Besides, they looked better suited for the job.

By the end of the day, she chilled out by her squad's dojo, watching the sunset over the training grounds. Her mind begun to wander…

_She knew she was going against regulation by putting off his soul burial, but his fear-stricken eyes squashed the will right out of her. She let him roam around for as long as she could before_ _she couldn't ignore it any longer. A decision she came to regret dearly ever since._

"_W-A-A-A-A-!", Kenchi screamed in gut-wrenching terror as the hollow's long tentacled arms grabbed him by the leg and hoisted him ten feet off the concrete ground. Yachiru scowled and unsheathed her sword, ready to slice off those arms at the ready. The sick looking hollow gave a hideous laugh. _

"_Today must be my lucky day! I come here looking for a soul, and what do I get? A Shinigami!"_

_It gave another triumphant scream and dangled the boy closer to one of its many serpentine heads. Jaws held wide to display a myriad of needle sharp teeth._

"_Let him go and I'll give you a swift death," she warned. Her hands clutching her sword so tight her knuckles had turned white. The hollow gave a mocking snort before replying: "Why don't you come over here and make me. Your arrogance will be the death of you girl."_

She came back to reality with a sharp jolt when she heard Zaraki's heavy footsteps walk on from behind her.

"Where did everyone go?" She questioned him the moment he came into view.

"Eh, the guys went out to drink a while ago, but seeing you here moping on your own has got me wondering if your ready for this or not." She knew he was referring to her self made tournament with Koru, which, she admitted, had thought up in the heat of the moment.

"Are you genuinely doubting my skills? Or do just want to test my strength by having a fight and getting a kick out of it?"

He gave her a wide grin that was all the answer she needed.

They walked over to the grounds and drew out their swords. "I'll give you a free shot anywhere you want," he told her cheerfully, sticking out his great muscular chest.

She sighed, "I'll definitely cut you up that way."

Give your best shot, he bragged, not changing his stance. She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. It's your funeral."

Swiftly, she took a flash-step toward him and gave him a straight slash toward his shoulder. At first, it didn't look like she'd made any physical impact, and the 11th squad captain thought so too.

Zaraki let out a roar of laughter. "That move of yours has barely made any damage," but at that moment, as he raised his left arm, a great gush of blood flew out of his shoulder and sprayed the side of his cheek in a gory show. The blow she'd given in went in pretty deep. He laughed again when she gave him a questioning smirk.

"O.K so you caught my bluff, but this where all the fun starts.

Two hours later.

Zaraki eyed his haori with disinterest. That old fart would be on his neck again. The white cloth was in near shreds, great dollops of blood coated it everywhere. The thing looked good on him for once, but he didn't think the captain-commander would appreciate his sense of fashion.

Yachiru's clothes were in a marginally better condition. [At least they weren't in rags.] But she too was covered in a good amount of blood. Sheathing his sword, he flashed her a wicked grin. "I'll admit, you've got skill. I didn't think you'd last this long, heck, you're even better than Ikkaku."

She glanced at her clothes, figuring the first thing on her to-do- list was to have a bath.

"Am heading out for the night," she said as she walked away, "and you should stay out of trouble. I know how you get when you're all pumped up." and with that, she left.

It didn't take long for some of the drinking party to come back from their drinking party to come back from their spree, among them was Yumichika and Ikkaku. When they found their taichou in his rather cut-up state, they were all in awe. Whoa, who'd he fight?

Curious Yumichika asked, "Ne, taichou, who'd you go up against?" Zaraki was in no mood to talk. "If you really wanna know, you can fight it out of me."

Alarmed, Yumichika backed away from his captain. "Ah, no thanks!" he sputtered and disappeared as suddenly as he had come. With Zaraki's happy mood, and the tattered state of his clothes who knew if he would ever come out alive if Yumichika took him up on his offer.

_And that's the end of chapter 4, sorry I took so long, but my adapter got fried, and broke school leaver that I am, had to wait for my mom to buy one. I hope I did it justice since I wrote it up ages ago and am just now tweaking it, was seriously considering making it a double chappie but I don't have the time, sorry. Kinda disappointed now that only two people have reacted to the last chappie but it's ok. If it wasn't for my lovely reviewer: Kitten, I would have taken a very long hiatus myself. Maybe permanent... but hey! Am still here! Special BIG thanks to all my reviewers and all those who favourited this or added this to their story alerts. I swear I'll dedicate the next chapter to you guys by name. So, please, review, even if it's to say my story sucks or something. Creative critism is always appreciated and, oh, before I forget, I don't own bleach 'cept this story. Ps: More reviews, faster updates. Happy New Year everybody! _

_- Luv S.s_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone! Am back, but unfortunately, not all that pepped up to make rapid updates since most of you prefer to read and **not** comment… but heck if am giving it up! HELL NO! Now, just like I promised in the previous chappie, I'll thank everyone who took their time to read this story:_

_Thanks to all my reviewers- Emobunny4eva, AratherClumsyNinja, kitten, Sakura-glow, 3××Riva×× and 9LunaYoruichi._

_To those who have faved this story: To the lovely 3××Riva×× and 9LunaYuoroichi…again _

_To those who are following this: AratherClumsyNinja, 9LunaYoruichi, Regin, goldv4lley, TheRoseandtheDagger, 3××Riva×× and roserapier._

_O.K back to the good stuff._

…

She remembered this lake from her younger years as a vice-captain. It was a cool clear pool that was refreshed by a waterfall in the far outskirts of the forested parts in Seretei. She didn't have the heart to take a shower at home. She needed the freedom the lake afforded; maybe even take a few laps to relieve her aching muscles.

She took a long hard look at her uniform, Zaraki had really messed it up. It was torn up in irreplaceable areas... and reeked of blood. Bleuch! Wasting no time, she took it off and dived into the frigid water. Aaah, damn it felt good. It was only after she was done, when she realise that she hadn't brought along a spare change of clothes. Crap! There was no way in hell she was putting back on what she just took off.

Looking cautiously around her, she felt for anyone's lingering reiatsu in the area, not wanting to risk witnesses on the feat she was about to perform. Sensing no one, she willed herself into her fox-form, something she was only able to do after nagging incessantly at Yoruichi sometime back in the REAL WORLD. In her new shape, the world looked so much bigger, not that she was much in size comparing that with an ordinary tom-cat. Picking up her soiled clothes through her teeth, she trotted towards home and ran gobsmack into the last person she would expect to see at this time of night.

"Eh, what is this?" Renji muttered to himself, staring at a most peculiar sight. Right in front of him stood a small strawberry red fox with a delicate looking bushy tail. Little beady eyes gawked at him wide with surprise as it clutched tightly in its mouth some alarmingly ripped up, bloodied remains of a Shinigami uniform.

Yachiru, startled by his sudden appearance froze. Damn it! What the hell was he doing here, taking a walk? She doubted it, but she wasn't given the time to ponder on that line of thought. Renji's mind was currently leaping on all sorts of wild explanations as he stared at the strange little creature. Were some of the guards attacked by some unseen enemies who had been executed a stealthy ambush and tossed of their bodies for the wild animals to feed from? Or maybe some of the 12th divisions' man- eating experiments had run loose and were currently waiting in the shadows to devour their next victims alive. No matter, he'd just take this evidence to his Taichou to see what he thought of it. Reaching out, he tried to tug the black cloth out of the fox's mouth but the stubborn little chit wouldn't have any of it, giving him furious glares and deep throated growls he didn't think the fox had it in him.

When Renji had first bent down to try taking her uniform away from her, she was a bit surprised, but she got over it quickly and yanked the thing back. The hell he was getting away with it. If she let I go, this little tug-of-war would turn into a whole new fiasco with her being the centre stage for a whole lot of trouble. How would she ever explain how her bloody uniform got into the hands of the 6th division fukutaichou? She could do without the extra attention.

Giving up in the end, he had no choice but to carry the whole package, fox included. He took comfort in the fact that it couldn't bite him. Those glimpses he had of sharp white little teeth were not attractive in the slightest.

Yachiru had almost let out a squeak when he abruptly stopped tugging and picked her up awkwardly in his arms. This was not how a lady was supposed to be held! She tried to wiggle free from his grasp but he wouldn't let go, all the while using her claws to he utmost advantage. It was with great relief that when Renji spotted his squad's dojo and walked in.

As expected expected his captain was still seated at his desk, finishing up his paperwork. Byakuya Kuchiki glanced up at his fukutaichou and frowned.

"What are you holding, Renji?"

Renji, who had managed to hold the fox's paw tight in order to evade those wicked ass scratches, thrust it in his captain's direction; giving out a quick report.

Yachiru wasn't even listening, (not that there was anything of grave importance she had to be listening to in the first place.) There, right in front of her eyes was all her girlish fantasies personified… and he looked even more delectable than she remembered. This night was starting to look better than she'd thought. A captor to her love… Ooh! Swoon-worthy! She thought dreamily.

Byakuya listened to his vice-captains' report with seeming disinterest. He assumed that since his fukutaichou had too much free time, where he was prone to dawdle, he must have come across this rag in the compound. He'd correct that anomaly soon enough with a good bout of hard work… but still, I wouldn't do to completely disregard this, this, _thing _that Renji had drawn his attention to and later evolve into a serious problem for the protection squads. The least he could do was to look into the matter, albeit reluctantly.

He motioned for Renji to hand over the fox and that was all Yachiru needed to fly into puppy-love heaven. He was holding her- in his arms! She was positively a star-struck mass of goo. If she was still human, she would have simpered.

Byakuya examined the creature closely. The fox had several slash like wounds on its body that looked suspiciously fresh. Teasing the robes out of his mouth he managed o the get the uniform at last and hand it to Renji.

"Take this to the 12th division for analysis. I'm sure Captain Kurotuchi who it belongs to and perhaps what happened to them."

Renji too the robes wordlessly, his captain amazed him even more; while he had gotten sliced up by that rabid demon trying to prise off those robes, all **he **had to do was hold and-wala! He had them.

Bowing quickly, he vanished into the night. Byakuya sighed quietly to himself; he had better get rid of this nuisance.

In Yachiru's lovey-dovey self induced haze, she didn't realise what he had planned to do all along. Motioning the two squad members he had sent for, he ordered them to take away the fox until it was needed at a later date. It was an entirely rude shock to find herself thrust into a cage, and that wasn't even the worst of it, she listened with growing horror as Byakuya ordered his underlings to take her to the Technological Department as soon as they ordered for her… to that freak scientist Mayuri! When she was younger she had always thought of him as a strange, passively amusing character, but now she was well aware how twisted he really was. This was just not her night.

_**And that brings us to the end of this chapter, since I doubt this was what anyone was expecting… (Sweat drops.) O.K, so some of you were keen on the fight scene but don't worry, it'll come soon. At least double the content in my normal chapters. (Cringes at the thought of all that typing.) Now please review? Review=MOTIVATION. Me need motivation. Motivation to chuck 'em out fast, eh?**_

_**Ps:/If anyone is interested in being my beta I'd be glad to know, since all the ones av'e come across are rather picky abut what their preferences are in regards to proofreading and I need some one patient and understanding, eh? Until l8r, BYE!**_

_**S.s**_


	6. Chapter 6

(Ducks hail of rotten tomatoes…)Hey you guys, sorry I haven't updated as soon as u'd all have liked but my laptop got stolen and I'd just gone to college….things just kinda took a backburner.

I would like to thank Sacchiance for favouriting this story together with susysucredorge and thatguywholikesanime for putting out an alert For those I haven't mentioned, I'll dedicate the next chap to u (swear it on me grave. I got no time on my hands right now). Now that _**that's**_ over with… on with the plot!

…..000000000000000000000000….

The next day Yachiru was the most sought after being in all of Seireitei. The Shinigami Women's Association had just gotten wind of her sudden popularity and wanted to get a photo-shoot with her. (What? It would boost their funds.) Her squad members wanted to train with her for her big match with Koru, maybe even ogle at her if they had the chance. Zaraki wanted another go-round with the pink Shinigami and Hisagi was hounding everyone he knew for her whereabouts so that he could get an inside scoop for his paper…but Yachiru Kusajishi just could not be found.

By now, her match with Koru was blown wa-a-a-ay out of proportion (no thanks to her squad members), and instead of it being a simple standoff, it had quickly evolved into a tournament of epic proportions. The 11thsquad had really put their all into pumping it up. Bets were going round, and the excitable fever seemed to infect everyone. It even somehow managed to worm its way into the next Captain's meeting.

After the business of the day had just been concluded, and everybody was filing out, the Captain-commander called them back.

"Just one moment," he said in that deep gruff voice of his. "Zaraki-taichou, what is this scruple between fukutaichou Nakumashi and Kusajishi eh?"

Zaraki winced. Damn. He had almost made it out of the door. Almost. And now all thoughts of praying that the old turd wouldn't hear of it flew straight out of the proverbial window. Better face the bull by the-ahem, Commander upfront. He turned slowly on his heel.

"Koru accepted a match with his title as fukutaichou on the line. I got no problems with the idea," he replied shortly, attempting to make quick work of whole damned thing. He didn't enjoy this grilling session in the slightest.

The Captain-commander gave him a sharp piercing look.

"Hmm…Kusajishi…ave heard that name before," Shunsui remarked, rubbing the end of his chin thoughtfully.

"Isn't that Yachiru?" Ukitake asked doubtfully, "last I heard of her, she was still in the REAL WORLD doing re-con work. Her contract should still be valid, right?"

"She got bored," Zaraki offered with a smirk.

"So it's true?" Hitsugaya asked out of sheer boredom. It would explain a lot about Matsumoto's sudden preoccupation with that Shinigami Women's stuff she kept on yapping about. It was especially hard to get a hold of her now since she seemed to be stalking someone; (it occurred to him at that moment who it might be) with a camera.

"Hai," Unohona replied, "Yachiru-san just came back the day before last."

"That monstrous terror?" Mayuri gave a manly squeal absolute horror. "I'll never forget the day she snuck raspberry juice in my lab and used it to completely ruin ALL my computers. All that precious data was lost, and it took me MONTHS just to get it back!"

Most of the Captains' sighed at the blatant exaggeration.

"Aren't you the one who actually snatched it out of her hand's and… well, caused your own misfortunes with it? Shunsui asked slyly, I seem to have heard that turn of events." Of course he was referring to the more believable rumor of those sensational events. Apparently, in a fit of annoyance, the 12th squad had flung Yachiru's favourite drink away and smacked it into his own computers, causing a chain reaction of pure chaos… not that he'd ever admitted it.

Mayuri's face scrunched up in an ugly scowl. "How would a senile old man like you know anything? Besides, the incident would not have occurred if she hadn't brought those dreadful beverages with her!"

Ukitake gave his friend a sharp jab to the ribs to stop him from chuckling as he was so obviously dying to do. It would be very bad idea to let the incensed Captain know that he was being mocked. He had no inclination to save his friend from Mayuri's wrath, if worst came to the worst; better just warn the trouble maker now…

"What do you think of it?" Soi-fon asked the 6th division captain suddenly. He had been following the proceedings with his usual detached sense of air, and for that reason alone, he was suddenly startled to find himself drawn into this particular conversation, prompting him to spout the first fully formed thought that run through his head:

"I agree with Kurotuchi-taichou's sentiments fully on the matter."

"Ahh, don't be like that Kuchiki," Ukitake chided, "She's always been a rather delightful child, besides, weren't you the one who always fed her pork buns during the Annual General Meetings?"

Byakuya's eyes twitched at the insinuation.

"I did it to keep her quiet. She always disrupted it if I did not occupy her with something", he replied by way of explanation.

Soi-fon interrupted with an amused snort. "Ukitake, seeing as you haven't taken a good look at her for awhile, I don't think you should be calling her a _**'child.'** "_

"**ENOUGH!" **the sotaichou roared in annoyance, causing everyone to jump at the barely veiled threat. "Zaraki…" he started, giving him a stony look, "do you realize the consequences of these actions?"

The captain in question scratched the back of his head in dull bemusement, "Eh….?" What the hell was that, a trick question?

"If you had thought of this _earlier,_ I would have sanctioned this…**thing **of yours much sooner."

Zaraki's head scratching abruptly stopped. Wait a sec, was the old turd actually agreeing to this fight? He could feel the beginnings of his trade mark maniacal grin coming on; but it was quickly nipped in the bad with the Captain-commanders next words as he finished their meeting: "Since all of this is on very short notice, I want you to write up a contract with the head librarian making the match valid. I don't want the Nakumashi clan hounding me in case their heir actually loses his seat."

Zaraki groaned. Write up a contract? It was hard enough writing up the occasional report; but this latest chore promised him long long hours of unnatural bending postures in that musty smelling place they called the library. And how was he going to find this place anyway? He thought darkly.

"Cheer up Kenpachi," Ukitake said in that happy voice of his, "at least it's sanctioned."

Zaraki merely grunted in disgust and stalked off.

"Ah, when is this match again?" Shunsui asked aloud.

"Tomorrow," someone answered.

"Well, I might take a peek, if there's time; am always interested in young pretty girls if Soi-fon's sarcasm is anything to go by."

Soi-fon, who wasn't quite out of ear-shot shot him an icy glare and turned her nose up at him in answer.

...000000...000000...000000...00000...00000

Tired to the bone, Yachiru turned to the corner of the cage and fell into a forlorn heap; paws over her head. All day long, there was nothing she hadn't tried if it gave even the slightest inkling if escape, but nothing seemed to work. Those damn sixth squanders kept hovering over her cage all day long, forcing her to bid her time until those few moments she was alone. Byakuya was still at his desk when Renji burst through the door with a harassed look on his face. He had sent him a little while ago to the Technological Department with the previous nights' intriguing find, but judging from his quick reappearance, it seemed that he had not accomplished anything worthwhile.

"Well," he prompted, with a raised eyebrow.

Renji furrowed his brow and took on the look of extreme distaste. "I did as you asked Kuchiki-taichou, but that man- I mean, Kurotuchi-taichou was very busy and asked me to see him later.

Byakuya suppressed a smirk. "He chased you out didn't he?"

Renji winced and grumbled something awfully close to the word; _'yes'. _

"Very well, you may take your leave." Renji couldn't be happier; relieving the memories of whatever had just happened in the 12th division, (however vaguely he tried to put it) was embarrassing enough without having his Captain knowing about it too.

Once he was gone, it came as a small surprise to him that he was actually finished for the day, and decided to have an early night. He gave a last look to the captured creature and pondered silently… how on earth it had gotten wrapped up in this latest mystery. Hopefully, he wouldn't be saddled with it for very long.

It let out a pitiful whine and felt a sudden pang of guilt for locking it up the way he had, but there was no help for it. He suddenly remembered the torn shinigami uniform he held in his hands last night and the overpowering sense of nostalgia swam over him at once. The reiatsu on it had been faint and oddly familiar… yet he just couldn't put it in his mind who it belonged to. Sighing quietly, he filed it away for later scrutiny and swiftly shunpoed home. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't been on an active mission for so long that his skilled intuition had begun to fail him, either way, he would not let this matter fail him.

_**I don't know if the ending of this chapter fit well or it was too abrupt. Anyway it was months ago when I wrote it, so I beg for your forgiveness. Most of this hasn't been beta-read, so bare with misspells that happened to catch your eye. Anyone out there is still interested in beta-ing 4 me, drop me a line. Until nxt chappie- ciao!**_

_**S.s**_


End file.
